


The Fallout Chronicles

by kiitymelu



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Vault Dweller is Albert Cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitymelu/pseuds/kiitymelu





	The Fallout Chronicles

**The Fallout Chronicles - Fallout 1 - Prologue**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Prologue

**War,**

**War never changes.**

**\---**

_The door would open with a whoosh_.

_A man stood in the corridor. Alerted by the sound he turned around._

_A masculine figure stood in the doorway._

_The door would close as he stepped inside and walked closer to the man, only keeping a small distance between them._

_The man would let out a heavy sigh. _**_"_****_Hah_** _**\- you're here. Good. We've got a problem - a big one."**_

**_"If it's about the ''rebel movement'' - I'm not interested"_.** _ The figure would retort with a frown._

_The older man would exhale impatiently, _ _his grey brows furrowing as he cleared his throat then continued._

_ **"** _ _ **The controller chip for our water purification system has given up the ghost - we can't make another one** _

_ **and the process is too complicated for a workaround system."** _

_All former feelings of annoyance had left the figure as he listened intently._

** _"Simply put - we're running out of drinking_ _ water."_ **

_ **"No water, no vault."** _

_\---_

**The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth.**

**Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory.**

**Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.**

**But war never changes.**

**In the 21st century, war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired.**

**Only this time, the spoils of war were also its weapons:**

**Petroleum and uranium.**

**For these resources China would invade Alaska, the U.S. would annex Canada and the European**

**Commonwealth would dissolve into quarrelling bickering nation-states, bent on controlling the**

**last remaining resources on Earth.**

**In 2077, the storm of world war had come again, in 2 brief hours most of the planet was reduced**

**to cinders. And from the ashes of nuclear devastation, a new civilization would struggle to rise.**

**A few were able to reach the relative safety of the large underground vaults.**

**Your family, was part of that group that entered Vault 13.**

**Imprisoned safely behind that large vault door, under a mountain of stone, a generation has lived**

**without knowledge of the outside world.** ****

**Life in the vault is about to change.**

\---

** _"This is crucial to our survival". _ ** _The mans voice was strained._

**"** _**And frankly - I." **He struggled to finish, sending his most loyal comrade - no - friend was not _ _something_

_ Jacoren had wanted to resort to._

_**"I think you're the only hope we have. You need to go find us another controller chip."** His voice was hushed_

_ **"I'd be glad to help - I don't think I'd be able to sleep knowing that the vault is on a countdown to its doom** _

_**if I don't."** The figure furrowed his brow determinedly._

_Jacoren let out a breath of air he didn't realise he was holding, with a mindset like_

_that he believed he had made the right decision. **"I knew you'd say that Albert."**_

_He continued as Albert fumbled around with a pen and a to-do list. **"We estimate we have four to five months **_

_ **before the vault runs out of water. We need that chip."** _

_He slipped Albert his Pip-Boy which he had taken earlier that same morning. **"We've marked your map with the**_

_ **location of another vault, not a bad place to start I think."** _

Albert slipped it onto his wrist as he began to walk to the vault door. **"Look-"** he paused and turned around to

face Jacoren who had put a hand on his shoulder with a sigh. _**"Just be safe; Ok?" **_

_Albert grinned and shook his __head. __**"No **_**_promises."_**

_Jacoren would snort in amusement as the two went their ways, the door back into the vault whooshing as Jacoren_

_went back inside as the vault door mechanisms creaked and groaned. Albert briefly looked at the terminal beside him_

_which beeped wildly but his attention was instantly drawn back to the vault door when a siren wailed._ The large door 

pushed itself out, the creaking of the mechanisms beckoned him further as the door was dragged to the side.

It was on this day that the Vault Dweller, Albert Cole took his first step into the outside world.

* * *

********


End file.
